mistbornfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:TrueKandra
Welcome to Mistborn Wiki Hi, welcome to Mistborn Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Seeker page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Murtagh4 (Talk) 12:51, 21 August 2009 This Wiki Thanks very much for your contribution-this Wiki really could use help from people like you. If you would continue to help, either editing yourself or gathering more editors, it would be greatly apreciated. -- Murtagh4 (Talk) 01:36, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Request for Adminship You have created many articles for this Wiki, and I would be glad to grant you adminship, as soon as possible. My only recommendation is that you try to organize the multitude of pages you create slightly better using links, sections, and groups.-- Murtagh4 (Talk) 23:05, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Lord Ruler Hey could you please help me increase the article Lord Ruler in size? The page at the moment simply needs work... Absent Spell Hey Mistborn wiki! Sorry about my absent spell, but I was very busy with school & such. Well, now I'm back to stay & I'll take your questions & concerns. Thanks for visiting my page!--TrueKandra 16:11, November 3, 2009 (UTC) New Featured Article. The new featured article you requested has been added to the main page. I chose Allomancy as it is by far the most extensive article, has the most views, and has the least grammatical problems... Main Page Editing Errors Hey, could you check the main page to verify that the error of the Save button vanishing while editing isn't just me --Murtagh4 Page for Books Yeah, we should write a page for each book. Also, I think that your page for the very first book should be a featured article. However, I am moving it to a more appropriate location 01:20, February 8, 2010 (UTC) (And yes i know that my signature is broken.) "Characters" page That page was designed by the former bureaucrat to give people an overview of the story without giving to much away. I think it does need a major overhaul, however not neccesarilly a deletion. I at least want to wait until all the mentioned characters have a page.--Murtagh4 01:13, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :That sounds about right. I'll work on it today as I have the day of and I'll add some new character articles, than add those to that page as well. --Murtagh4 16:42, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Site Notice Yeah, feel free to change that without consulting me. Also, if you want, I'll promote you to bureaucrat within the next few days. Spoiler Alert The guy on the main page asking for a spoiler alert is totally right. We need to add that..... Thanks, man --Murtagh4 (Talk) 20:59, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Adolnasium Hey, read my talk page, as I was just contacted by a member of another fan site, one that is much more prestigious then ours, about a possible alliance. ~~Murtagh4 21:30, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I'm going to do it then. I mean, considering they're much bigger than us, we'd benefit, and they would benefit because we have sort of a large viewership. ~Murtagh4 Thanks I'm just rereading the books, and I thought I'd help flesh out some of the pages. I have always loved the books and I just wish the fan base was a bit bigger. Hopefully I can do a little to help with this. If you see any problems on my articles or facts let me know. I am knew to the Wiki editing in general so I might do some things wrong, but let's hope that is kept to a minimum. Thanks again.The Beholden 02:44, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:10, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Ad Free? No. Let's not. The ads on Wikia aren't that much of a big deal, and I doubt there are any benefits to going ad free. --Murtagh4 (Talk) 00:27, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Chapter Top Text That's awesome, thanks. I'm putting up our link to Adolnasium. --Murtagh4 (Talk) 23:34, June 4, 2010 (UTC)